Krankenpflege
Zur Abgrenzung zwischen :::Krankenpflege — Altenpflege :::und professioneller Pflege — Laienpflege * Gesundheits- bzw- Krankenpflege ist die Unterstützung''' kranker, verunfallter und gebrechlicher Personen''' in bestimmten Krankheitssituationen in der Regel durch Pflegefachleute (Profis) zur weiteren möglichst selbständigen Alltagsbewältigung. Das Gesamtangebot der Pflege wird z. B. in der Schweiz mit diesen fünf Funktionen umschrieben: #Unterstützung in und (vorübergehende) stellvertretende Übernahme von Aktivitäten des täglichen Lebens #Begleitung in Krisensituationen und während des Sterbens #Mitwirkung bei präventiven, diagnostischen und therapeutischen Maßnahmen #Mitwirkung an Aktionen zur Verhütung von Krankheiten und Unfällen einerseits sowie zur Erhaltung und Förderung der Gesundheit andererseits #*Beteiligung an Eingliederungs- und Wiedereingliederungsprogrammen #*Mitarbeit in interdisziplinären Gruppen #Mitwirkung bei der Verbesserung der Qualität und Wirksamkeit der Pflege und bei der Entwicklung des Berufes (auch Mitarbeit an Forschungsprojekten im Gesundheitswesen) Der International Council of Nurses (ICN, internat. Pflegeverband) formulierte erstmals im Juli 1953 einen Ethikkodex für Pflegende, der zuletzt 2006 überarbeitet wurde. Der Kodex soll die gesellschaftliche Stellung der Pflege verdeutlichen und die Haltung professionell Pflegender im Hinblick auf Achtung der Menschenrechte stärken. Die vier grundlegenden Aufgaben der Krankenpflegenden sind danach: *'Gesundheit zu fördern' *'Krankheit zu verhüten' *'Gesundheit wiederherzustellen' *'Leiden zu lindern' Altenpflege hat im Gesundheitswesen sozialpflegerische und pflegerische Aufgaben, wie die (auch längerfristige) Begleitung, Betreuung, Beratung und Versorgung von gesunden und kranken alten Menschen unter Berücksichtigung (Respektierung) und Einbeziehung der körperlichen, seelischen, sozialen und spirituellen Bedürfnisse des Einzelnen. Zu den Pflegeberufen gehören auch Hebammen (männliche Bezeichnung: Entbindungspfleger) und Berufe der Behinderten-, Neugeborenen- oder Kinderpflege. Die Werkzeuge von Pflegenden * Beobachtung und Beschreibung (Krankenbeobachtung mit den Sinnen, Wahrnehmung) * Berührung (mit den Händen) * Pflegeplanung (auf dem Papier bzw. am Computer) * Koordination (im Team mit anderen Berufsgruppen) * Pflegemaßnamen (das Kerngebiet der Pflege) Zum Allgemeinwissen Einige Begriffe aus dem pflegerischen Allgemeinwissen sind zum Beispiel (Link) Die einzelnen Schritte der Pflegeplanung Es werden hier die einzelnen Schritte dargestellt, die aus einer spontanen, ungeplanten Pflege einen geplanten Prozess werden lassen. Dieses gesamte Vorgehen ist prozesshaft und nicht nur einmalig zu erledigen. Eine fachgerechte, ausführliche Pflegeplanung benötigt aber etwa zwei bis drei Wochen Zeit, vorher müssen aber schon Pflegeinterventionen im Sinne einer Kurzplanung erfolgen, beispielsweise die Minimierung der Sturzgefahr oder die Dekubitusprophylaxe. Alle Unterlagen zur Pflegeplanung - z. B. Pflegeanamnese, Pflegebericht, etc. sind Teil der individuellen Pflegedokumentation. Die Pflegedokumentation ist im Krankenhaus Teil der Patientenakte und unterliegt damit den Vorgaben zum Datenschutz und der Schweigepflicht. Informationssammlung Der Pflegeprozess beginnt mit der Informationssammlung zum Ist-Zustand des pflegebedürftigen Menschen - dabei werden nach Möglichkeit geeignete Assessmentinstrumente (z.B. RAI, ePA© usw.) eingesetzt. Erkennen von Ressourcen und Pflegeproblemen Im Pflegeplan werden auf Basis der im Assessment gewonnenen Daten und unter Berücksichtigung von Fähigkeiten / Ressourcen und Problemen die Pflegediagnose(n) gestellt und je nach Dringlichkeit in eine Rangfolge gebracht. Festlegen von Pflegezielen Auf der Grundlage der vorangegangenen Schritte werden realistische (d. h. erreichbare) Pflegeziele festgelegt und in den Pflegeplan geschrieben. Dazu sollte ein Gespräch zwischen Pflegenden und Patient/Klient geführt werden (siehe auch: Pflegefachgespräch). Planung der Maßnahmen Es folgt die Nennung der pflegerischen Maßnahmen, die zum Erreichen der vorgegebenen Ziele angewendet werden sollen. Zeitpunkt und Personalaufwand (Qualifikation, Anzahl) dafür sind anzugeben (i. d. R: ein Zeitrahmen oder die Häufigkeit). In den Pflegeplan können an dieser Stelle Pflegestandards einbezogen werden. Sie ersetzen aber nicht die individuelle Planung. Durchführung der geplanten Pflege Der zentrale Schritt des Pflegeprozesses ist die fachgerechte Durchführung der Pflegemaßnahmen. Dies wird anschließend im Pflegebericht und/oder Leistungsnachweis dokumentiert, um die tatsächlich erbrachte Pflegeleistung zu belegen. Organisation Es wird zwischen verschiedenen Pflegesystemen unterschieden. Als Leitungsebenen gibt es Schicht- und Stationsleitungen, darüber Abteilungs- und/oder Pflegedienstleitungen. In der Betriebsleitung (Direktion o.ä.) treffen pflegerische, ärztliche und Verwaltungsleitung zusammen. Evaluation Eine regelmäßige Überprüfung des Pflegeplanes, um Wirksamkeit, Leistungsfähigkeit und Wirtschaftlichkeit der Pflegemaßnahmen zu beurteilen, ist von Anfang an vorzusehen. Ihre Häufigkeit richtet sich nach Krankheitsbild und Behandlungs- bzw. Pflegevertrag. Sie erfolgt in der letzten Spalte des Pflegeplans und hält das Ausmaß des erreichten Erfolgs fest. Der Fachausdruck dafür ist Evaluation . Dazu wird der Pflegeplan in regelmäßigen Abständen, bzw. wenn sich neue Informationen ergeben, überprüft und überarbeitet und damit der neuen Situation angepasst. Der genannte Kreis schließt sich damit. Weiteres zur Pflegeplanung Geschichte der Pflegeplanung Die Ursprünge der Pflegeplanung stammen aus den USA der 1950er Jahre. Vor allem war Virginia Henderson, die neben der Entwicklung und der Einführung der "Basic Principles of Nursing" (Grundregeln der Krankenpflege) auch berufspolitische Ziele und einen höheren Berufsstatus verfolgte, an dieser Entwicklung sehr interessiert. * 1960 erschienen die ersten Fachartikel über die Pflegeplanung. * Die systematische Einführung in amerikanischen Kliniken erfolgte ab 1970. * Kurze Zeit später erreichte diese Idee Großbritannien. Dort erschien 1979 das erste Lehrbuch zur Pflegeplanung. * Im deutschsprachigen Raum übernimmt Liliane Juchli bereits 1974 das auf Henderson basierende Konzept in ihr Lehrbuch. * 1981 erschien das erste spezielle Buch zur Pflegeplanung (Pflegeplanung, Fiechter und Meier, Recom). **Diese Form der Pflegeplanung erwies sich für die Pflegepraxis in Deutschland als wenig praktikabel. * Im Jahr 1985 wird mit der Verabschiedung des neuen Krankenpflegegesetzes eine geplante und dokumentierte Pflege gefordert. * Seit den 1990er Jahren setzt sich die Pflegeplanung auch in Deutschland zunehmend durch. Monika Krohwinkel trug mit ihrer Forschungsstudie (Apoplexie) wesentlich dazu bei. * Die Qualitätsmaßstäbe der gesetzlichen Pflegeversicherung setzten die Pflegeplanung ab 1995 als State of the Art der Arbeitsvorbereitung voraus. * Vgl.: Geschichte der Pflege im Rahmen des Gesundheitswesens Der Pflegeprozess in der Kranken- oder Altenpflege entsteht durch eine systematische, auf die Bedürfnisse des jeweiligen Menschen orientierte Planung und die Durchführung der Pflege. Die Pflege-Dokumentation ist dabei das Werkzeug für diese notwendige pflegerische Arbeit. Sie ist mit der Arbeitsvorbereitung in der Industrie oder dem Kostenvoranschlag im Handwerk durchaus vergleichbar. Pflegeprozess Der Begriff "Pflegeprozess" betont das Gesamtgeschehen. Er bezeichnet das theoretische Konstrukt für die ganze Abfolge von Auswertung gesammelter Informationen, daraus resultierender Planungen und Handlungen und wiederum deren Auswertung und Anpassung. Es ist ein sich ständig wiederholender Prozess. Das Wort "Pflegeplanung" bezeichnet mehr die intellektuelle Vorbereitung und Verarbeitung der Pflegehandlungen sowie die Dokumentation durch die verantwortliche Pflegeperson. Das kann je nach Organisation der Pflege die Fachkraft, die Bezugspflegeperson, die Schichtleitung oder die Bereichspflegekraft sein. In diesen Ablauf müssen die anderen beteiligten Berufsgruppen (z. B. Ärzte, Physiotherapeuten) eingebunden werden. Aufnahme-Assessment (auch: geriatrisches Assessment: Überlegungen, welche Behandlungsschritte evtl. erforderlich werden können, Risikoabklärung, Ablaufplanung auch der Diagnosesschritte) Bei der Pflegeüberleitung … oder Überleitungsmanagement oder dem Entlassungsmanagement / Entlassmanagement geht es um die Identifizierung von Patienten mit poststationärem Unterstützungsbedarf sowie Einschätzung des Unterstützungsbedarfs zu einem möglichst frühen Zeitpunkt der Klinikbehandlung. Ziel ist eine individuelle Steuerung der Entlassungsplanung möglichst zur optimalen Wiedereingliederung in die gewohnte Umgebung, zB in Kooperation mit der Sozialstation. Außerdem werden finanzielle Aspekte für Klinik und PatientIn geprüft. Pflegeberufe Gesundheits- und KrankenpflegerIn (GuK) Die Ausbildung in der Krankenpflege als Gesundheits- und KrankenpflegerIn unterteilt sich zum einen in theoretischen und praktischen Unterricht (Schule) und zum anderen in die praktische Ausbildung (im jeweiligen Stamm-Krankenhaus). Mindestens 2100 Unterrichtsstunden in der Schule und 2500 Praxisstunden sind vorgeschrieben. In Deutschland findet der Unterricht in der Regel an Krankenpflegeschulen oder Berufsfachschulen statt, während die praktische Ausbildung in Teilen in Krankenhäusern (größter Teil, wechselnde Stationen nach Ausbildungsplan), Pflegeheimen oder ambulanten Pflegediensten absolviert wird. Dort findet eine Praxisanleitung (PraxisanleiterIn, MentorIn, LehrerIn) statt. Diese Ausbildungsstruktur ist der in der dualen Ausbildung (Berufsschulen) ähnlich. Vorgeschriebene Prüfungsteile (Aufsicht durch Landesbehörden). Gesundheits- und Kinder'krankenpflege (GuKK) — entsprechend in den Säuglings- und Kinderstationen von Krankenhäusern oder außerhalb der Krankenhäuser (extramuraler Bereich) in der Hauskrankenpflege. Sie sind außerdem in speziellen Einrichtungen für Kinder beschäftigt, zum Beispiel in Kinderheimen, Tagesstätten, Einrichtungen für behinderte Menschen, Kurhäusern oder Kinderhospizen. Hebammen, Entbindungspfleger Hebamme ist die Berufsbezeichnung für Frauen, die das Geburtsgeschehen während der Schwangerschaft, der Geburt und im Wochenbett'' betreuen. Die Bezeichnung für Männer in diesem Beruf ist diskriminationsfrei in Deutschland Entbindungspfleger, in Österreich Hebamme. Altenpflegerinnen und Altenpfleger (AP) Altenpflegerinnen und Altenpfleger pflegen und betreuen kranke alte bzw. alte auf Hilfe (zum Teil, zeitweise) angewiesene Menschen im Rahmen der ambulanten Pflege beispielsweise durch Sozialstationen in deren Wohnung oder stationär in Alten- und Pflegeheimen. Sie sind auch in Rehakliniken, Tagesstätten und in geriatrischen Krankenhäusern bzw. Abteilungen tätig. Auch die Altenpflege ist wie die Krankenpflege ein überwiegender "Frauenberuf". Helferinnen In einigen Bundesländern, so auch in Bayern und Baden-Württemberg gibt es einjährige Berufsausbildungen zu Altenpflegehelferinnen oder Altenpflegehelfern. USA: American Nurses (Krankenschwesternausbildung in den US, definiert durch die American Nurses Association) ; Registered Nurse (RN) : … is a nurse who has graduated from a nursing program at a college or university and has passed a national licensing exam (Ausbildung auf College- oder Uni-Niveau und anerkanntes Prüfungsverfahren bestanden). ;A '''Nurse Practitioner (NP) : … is an Advanced Practice Registered Nurse (APRN *) who has completed graduate-level education (either a Master of nursing or Doctor of Nursing Practice degree). Nurse Practitioners treat both physical and mental conditions through comprehensive history taking, physical exams, ordering and interpreting diagnostic tests. NPs can then diagnose the disease and then provide appropriate treatment for the patients, including prescribing medications. NPs can serve as a patient's primary health care provider, and see patients of all ages depending on their specialty (family, pediatrics, geriatrics, etc.). *An advanced practice registered nurse (APRN) is a nurse with advanced didactic and clinical education, knowledge, skills, and scope of practice in nursing. Vgl.: Geschichte der Pflege Literatur Bücher *Sabine Bartholomeyczik: Professionalisierung der Pflege – zwischen Abhängigkeit und Omnipotenz. In: Verhaltenstherapie und psychosoziale Praxis 29 (1), 1997 S. 5–13. *Virginia Henderson: Grundregeln der Krankenpflege. Weltbund der Krankenschwestern (ICN), 1970. 3. Ausgabe 1977, DBfK, ICN. Verlage Dt. Schwesternschaft, Frankfurt bzw. Karger, Basel (Schweiz) * V. Fiechter, M. Meier: Pflegeplanung. Eine Anleitung für die Praxis. Rocom, Basel 2. Aufl. 1981; 4. Aufl. 1985 * Uwe Brucker, Gerdi Ziegler: Grundsatzstellungnahme: Pflegeprozess und Dokumentation. Handlungsempfehlungen zur Professionalisierung und Qualitätssicherung in der Pflege. Hrsg.: MDS im Selbstverlag Medizinischer Dienste der Spitzenverbände der Krankenkassen e. V. (MDS). Essen 2005. 72 S. Download bei MDS möglich (ca. 800 kB, PDF). *Thomas Klie: Pflegewissenschaftlich überholt, sozialrechtlich brisant: Die Abgrenzung von Grund- und Behandlungspflege. In: Pflege & Krankenhausrecht 1, 1998, S. 13–17. * Barbara Messer: Pflegeplanung für Menschen mit Demenz - was sie schreiben können u.wie sie es schreiben sollen *Elke Müller: Leitbilder in der Pflege. Eine Untersuchung individueller Pflegeauffassungen als Beitrag zu ihrer Präszisierung. Hrsg. Robert Bosch Stiftung, Reihe Pflegewissenschaft; Hans Huber Bern, 2001 * Adelheid von Stösser: Pflegestandards. Erneuerung der Pflege durch Veränderung der Standards. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1992, 3. erw. A. 1997 236 Seiten. ISBN 354058124-3 (Im Buch geht es vor allem um die Frage, wie eine individuelle Pflege geplant werden kann.) * Beate Swoboda: Formulieren wie ein Profi. Pflegeplanung mit dem Planquadrat. Vincentz, Hannover 2005. ISBN 3-87870-123-3 * Beate Swoboda: Pflegeplanung. Vincentz, Hannover 2002. ISBN 3-87870-636-7 * Susanne Weiß: "Behandlungspflege praktisch". Verlag Raabe, J Stuttgart, 2008, ISBN 3818305447. 110 Seiten (auch CD mit Vorlagen für Stand.). Zeitschriften * Dirk Hunstein: Der Pflege die Pflege zurück geben: Pflegeassessment als Grundlage für Begründung und Transparenz der Pflege. Pflege aktuell, 56(1), 2004, 20-24 * Reinhard Lay, Hermann Brandenburg: Pflegeplanung abschaffen? Überlegungen aus pflegewissenschaftlicher Sicht. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger, Heft 11/2001, S. 938-942 * Beate Swoboda: Pflegeplanung in der Altenpflege - ein Plädoyer für die Arbeit mit dem DBVA-Modell. In: Altenpflegerin + Altenpfleger, Fach- und Inf.organ des DBVA, Duisburg. ISSN 09 40-2047, Ausgabe 3/4 1998 Weblinks *yyyy Siehe auch *Gesundheitswesen (De) (Leistungsanbieter, Gesundheitsausgaben, Todesursachen, häufige Krankheiten), Gesundheitsausgaben) * Berufe im Gesundheitswesen, benachbarte Berufe *Hausnotrufdienste *Pflegequalität (nach Donabedian, Ausführ.bestimmg. Bundesländer) *Pflegestützpunkte Kategorie:Pflege